Little Miss Stubborn Goes Right to the Bitter End
Little Miss Stubborn Goes Right to the Bitter End is the 25th episode of the second season of Mr. Men and Little Miss. It was first broadcast on 23 March, 1996. Plot Little Miss Stubborn has invited Little Miss Brainy and Mr. Greedy for tea. During their visit, Mr. Greedy asks what the smallest island in the world is. To which Little Miss Brainy says that the smallest island is Teeny Island. Mr. Greedy asks how large it is to which Little Miss Brainy says that it is 2 metres long and 1 metre wide. Little Miss Stubborn decides to go to Teeny Island to make sure that Little Miss Brainy's information is correct, disregarding the fact that it is 12,000 miles away. After Little Miss Stubborn is flown to the tropics, she asks if it is Teeny Island. George the Fisherman tells her that Teeny Island is at the other side of the sea. Little Miss Stubborn insists that he takes her to Teeny Island, but George declines saying that there'll be a storm. Being as stubborn as she is, Little Miss Stubborn says that she couldn't care less about the storm. Unable to persuade George to take her to Teeny Island, she gives her all her money in exchange for his boat. George gleefully accepts, as he never thought he could get such a good price for an old nutshell of a boat. Despite being sucked underneath the waves and losing her ruler, Little Miss Stubborn manages to arrive on Teeny Island where she meets Little Miss Tiny who goes to Teeny Island every year for her holiday, as she feels home there. Little Miss Stubborn asks Little Miss Tiny how tall she is, to which she says exactly 5 centimetres. Using Little Miss Tiny as a ruler, Little Miss Stubborn is able to measure the length and width of Teeny Island, confirming that Little Miss Brainy's information was correct. That night, Little Miss Stubborn visits Little Miss Brainy and Mr. Greedy at Little Miss Brainy's house to tell them the news. Mr. Greedy says that he won first prize for his weight in chocolate. He then proceeds to say that there is a new competition on the cornflakes packet. What the distance between Mister Land and the Moon is. Little Miss Brainy says 4,203 miles. Little Miss Stubborn questions Little Miss Brainy how she could possibly know that, to which she says that it says so in all the space books. Little Miss Stubborn says that they might be wrong. Little Miss Brainy says that she can go and check if she likes, to which Little Miss Stubborn says that she will. Characters *Little Miss Stubborn *Little Miss Brainy *Mr. Greedy *Pilot (cameo) *Walter the Worm *George the Fisherman *Little Miss Tiny Trivia *This is Little Miss Stubborn's only appearance in the series. Errors *Since Mister Land and Teeny Island are both on Earth, the Moon should be further away from Mr. Land than Teeny Island. Category:Mr. Men and Little Miss episodes Category:Season 2 episodes of Mr. Men and Little Miss Category:Cartoons